


From Homeless to Home

by bookthief22



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Adults being responsible and acting like adults, Dissociation, Flashbacks, Food Issues, Gen, Homelessness, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Interns & Internships, Stark Tower, midtown - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25640383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookthief22/pseuds/bookthief22
Summary: Peter is having a rough time from being homeless to being under the scrutiny of the workers and the newest teachers at Stark Tower and Midtown. He just wants to live his own life, why do other people think that they can change it for the better when Peter is trying to be a self-sufficient high school Sophomore? The next thing Peter realizes is that he can't let anyone know what is going on. He can't take that internship with Dr. Stark without consequences (extra-curricular or otherwise), right?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Dissociate

Peter was flying through the air before he took a break to sit on the edge of the pier and look down at the calming, slowly splashing waves of the early morning. The birds were chirping and the sun began to rise on the horizon. Peter sighed as he heard students’ alarms going off all over the city. 

Peter was just about to head back to his discarded clothing when he spotted a gleaming silver robotic suit coming towards him. Chasing the suit is Dr. Octavius. His arms were whirlwinds as he fought to catch up to the silver to bat coming towards Peter.

"Run!" a high-pitched voice, likely female, called to Peter as her metallic suit ran towards him. Peter took another glance at the fiery fury in Doc Oct's eyes and didn't need another warning before taking off towards the bridge. As he landed near one of the support beams, the air was knocked out of Peter's lungs and he plunged towards the water. 

Peter went to fire another string of webs but was tackled mid-air by the girl in the suit. Any air that had started to enter Peter's lungs immediately left it upon impact with the water. Peter sunk to the bottom and made it to an underwater support beam as the lady disengaged and discarded the suit underwater and disappearing. Peter climbed his way up the support beam, avoiding the gaze of Dr. Octavius. 

As Peter broke the water's surface and jumped up to cling to the corner between the support beam and the bottom of the bridge, Dr. Octavius spotted Peter and reached an arm out for him. Peter swung away from the support beam, gasping for air to get into his lungs. His stomach grumbled, reminding Peter that he wasn't going to be able to keep up this game of cat and mouse for long.

Both Peter's and Octavius’s eyes were drawn back to the water as some of the prices of the metallic suit began to surface and move away from the pending fight. Dr. Octavius immediately lost all interest in Peter and moved to the floating pieces of metal, allowing Peter to swing away.

Peter made it back to the top of MJ's apartment building where he'd recently been stashing his clothing. After changing, Peter took the stairs down to the street and started towards the school.

Midtown, as the top school in New York, had been gifted a new school. Since the Avengers moved out of Stark tower, the tower had been refitted. Midtown had been given the opportunity to move into five levels of the tower for the new school, allowing for more internship opportunities and better science facilities. Additionally, it meant that security at the school was higher and the teaching staff was better than ever.

Upon making his way to the 30th floor where the school began, Peter checked in and made his way towards his homeroom class. The class itself was created as a way to check-in and keep tabs on the students to make sure they weren't falling behind and were doing well both in and outside of school. It also taught some important life skills like money management and healthy eating.

Mrs. Foster greeted Peter cheerily at the door as he rushed to the class as to not be late.

"Peter, may I talk to you for a moment?" Mrs. Foster's brow was slightly furrowed and her eyes were filled with concern.

"Yeah, sure. What's up?"

"Peter," Mrs. Foster took a steadying breath, "it's been brought to the attention of the school that you've been staying at various locations around town that aren't safe. Porches, rooftops, alleyways, Peter," she hesitated, "why aren't you staying with your aunt?"

Peter's eyes went wide and his mouth felt like cotton. He backed up to the wall and almost sagged against it.

"Hey man, you all right?" Eugene hesitantly asked Peter. His plate of eggs and toast made Peter's stomach grumble again and Peter's knees were shaking.

Mrs. Foster waved off Eugene. "why don't you go sit down. I'll take care of Peter." Eugene shrugged and headed towards some of the others milling around in the class.

"Peter, why don't we take this conversation to Amelia's office, all right? You like her." Mrs. Foster's small smile turned into a frown as she saw Peter was having a hard time focusing on her. She reached out to grab his attention. "Peter?"

Peter flinched and fell in his scramble to get away from her touch. There was a crack as his arm hit the ground but Peter didn't even acknowledge it as the others in the class started to notice the commotion.

"No!" his shout turned into practically a whisper, "Don't touch me." Peter cradled his arm to his chest and sat with his back against the wall.

Mrs. Foster called for one of the teachers in the hallway who ushered the other students out of the room to another homeroom for the hour.

Peter fell away from it all, losing the movement of the students as he stated resolutely at the floor, focusing only on the pain in his arm and his mind.


	2. Amelia's Office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is stubborn.  
> Mrs. Foster truly does have Peter's wellbeing at heart.   
> Amelia finds out some interesting information.

Peter noticed a familiar voice in the room that pulled him out of his dissociation. Peter's eyes moved to locate the source of the voice and saw Amelia Granger, the child psychologist of the school sitting 's few feet away from him, rambling on about her morning. Peter glanced at the rest of the room, finding it empty except for Mrs. Foster who was on her phone over by the door.

Amelia saw Peter begin to look around and trailed off. "You back with us Peter?"

Peter's gaze moved back to Amelia. He swallowed and went to open his mouth but Amelia had thought ahead.

She handed over a bottle of water. "Thought you might be thirsty after that." she smiled gently and Peter looked away from the compassion and understanding that seemed to permeate her gentle gaze.

Peter reached out for the water with his right arm before hissing and wincing as he was reminded of the break.

"Would it be okay if I moved closer to you Peter?" Amelia asked. Peter nodded and Amelia moved to hand Peter the water bottle after breaking the seal and opening it.

Peter took a few gulps before handing his back to Amelia. "Thanks, Doc," Peter mumbled as he looked down at his bent knees.

Amelia kept a gentle smile upon her face. "Of course, Peter. Do you think you'll be able to make it to medical with us so we can get your arm in a cast?"

Peter looked up startled. "No, it's fine, it's not broken, it'll heal ok its own, I promise. There's no need to go to medical."

Amelia kept a gentle smile but her eyes were pained as Mrs. Foster had to turn away to keep from shouting at her wayward student.

"Well do you think we could move this to my office then? I can do a soft wrap to keep it from being jostled til later."

"And we could get you some food." Mrs. Foster called out.

Peter glanced between the two women and shrugged. "Food sounds nice." He said as his stomach grumbled again.

"Would you like any help standing up Peter?" Amelia asked as she moved to grasp his left arm.

Peter shied away from her touch. "No, I can get up on my own." Peter twisted and stood with a grimace.

Amelia led the way to her office. "Mrs. Foster, if you would join us please."

"Of course." she fell into step behind Peter, causing him to straighten up and glance behind himself.

"Floor 35 please Friday."

"Of course, Doctor Granger. There is no one in the hallway to impede your way."

Peter gave a slight turn of his lips. "Thanks, Fri."

The doors opened and as Friday claimed, the hallway was empty. At the end of the hall, Amelia's dark blue walled office came into view.

The dark blue walls were accompanied by cream carpet and a variety of chairs from a couch to beanbags. If one of the switches on the wall was it, one of the blue walls would turn into a window overlooking the city.

Amelia moved to one of the bookshelves and pulled off an extensive medical kit and placed it on a table off to the side of the room. Peter slouched in the loveseat, arm still protectively clutched to his chest. Mrs. Foster lingered by the door. Amelia turned around with a roll of bandages and a sling.

"Feel free to sit wherever you'd be most comfortable," she said to Mrs. Foster before moving to stand in front of Peter.

"Peter, may I wrap your arm?"

"I would like to do it please Doc." Amelia's face scrunched up a bit as she handed over the roll.

"I thought I asked you to call me Amelia."

Peter rolled his eyes. "You did doc but it was a request, not a statement."

Mrs. Foster's eyes lit up in amusement at the back and forth. At least the kid still had a spark left in him, she thought morosely.

Amelia struck up a conversation with Mrs. Foster about the different animals each had while side-eyeing Peter while he wrapped his arm. Amelia had her two cats and a fluffy white dog and Mrs. Foster had a dog and a parakeet. While Mrs. Foster was describing the cage her parakeet had, Amelia passes over the sling to Peter.

"Do you have any pets, Peter?" Mrs. Foster asks.

Peter shakes his head. "Nope."

"Well, why don't you tell me why we're here then Peter." Amelia starts. "What caused you to fall and dissociate?"

Peter shifts uncomfortably. "Why don't you ask her. She was there and caused this after all." Peter claims accusingly.

Mrs. Foster's heart and face fell. "I am only trying to help Peter. It's my job to care for my student’s well-being."

Peter's eyes lit with fire. "Well you crossed the line," he spat, "it's my life, not yours, where I'm living is none of your concern."

"Peter," Amelia calls softly. He turns to look over at her. "Why don't we take a step back and sit down. Take some deep breaths. Shouting isn't going to make this any less difficult."

Peter stares at Amelia for a second before moving back to the love seat and curling up a bit. He closes his eyes and leans his head against the seat. He'd look peaceful if it wasn't for how stiff he was holding himself.

Amelia stands and talks to Mrs. Foster for a bit before Mrs. Foster leaves to get ready for her next class but not without another worried look and strained smile shared with Amelia.

Amelia grabs her tablet before sitting across from Peter again. She pulls up Peter's file and starts reading the new entries since the last time she and Peter had met. She found pictures of Peter roaming the streets late at night and some stills of Peter sleeping in odd places around town but never near where his registered address was.

Amelia put in a request for food for two to be brought up to her office.

Then Amelia sees something odd in the file. It's a blacked-out spot that requires security clearance above her own to read. Amelia clicks it and requests access to that part of the file.

"Request sent to Mrs. Potts and Dr. Stark," pops up on her screen resulting in a rereading of the message to verify that she was reading this correctly.

There's a knock on the door and Amelia answers but Peter doesn't even flinch at the sound. His eyes are still closed and his head leaned back.

Amelia thanks the assistant before bringing the bag of food to a small table which she rolls to the middle of the room, between herself and Peter. She sets down the food and separates it before there is a ding that comes from her tablet.

Amelia startles a bit because it was on silence, she picks up the tablet to see that she's been granted security access to a part of the subfile. There are some worrying doctor visits and notes at the top. As she scrolls, Amelia nearly chokes on the sip of water she had in surprise. Peter turned down a personal internship with Dr. Stark two weeks ago.

Amelia looks over at Peter, who has clearly fallen asleep at this point if the slight drool is anything to follow, and wonders.


End file.
